Many companies seek to attract customers by promoting their products or services as widely as possible. Online video advertising is a form of promotion that uses the Internet and World Wide Web for delivering video advertisements to attract customers. Online advertising is often facilitated through companies called online advertising networks that connect advertisers to web sites that want to sell advertising space for displaying advertisements. Such an advertising network aggregates advertisement space supply from various websites (including on-line content publishers) and matches the aggregated advertisement space supply with advertiser demand. Advertisement exchanges are technology platforms used by online advertising networks for buying and selling online advertisements or advertisement impressions. Advertisement exchanges can be useful to both buyers (e.g., advertisers and ads agencies) and sellers (e.g., online publishers) because of the efficiencies and other advantages they provide. Various advertisement exchanges are, however, often limited by the types of advertisements they can buy and sell, their inventory sizes, and abilities in targeting specific viewers (e.g., potential customers).
The growing number of users accessing the Internet using video-playback capable wireless devices such as smartphones, tablet devices and laptop computers creates opportunities for large volumes of online video advertising and a demand for improvements to online video advertising.